Memories among the Stars
by captaincastielspockskywalker
Summary: 10th Doctor & Rose fanfiction Suffering from a recently lost love, the Doctor aquires a memory, one that keeps him on his path.


_Grass. Grass tickling bare skin, swaying slightly in the breezy air. Her hair, flinging from left to right as we laughed. That's all I can remember right now, I can't seem to think of anything else. That day was eventful, my life is eventful, but right now it's on pause. As if my life was actually stopped in time. I put my life to rest, only because she's gone. My Rose is gone. _

_Memories… let's see, memories. I remember one more thing. It was the day she taught me how to find adventure in relaxation. I never knew you could do that, but you can._

She was beautiful. She was more beautiful than anything in this universe and any other universe for that matter. Everything about her made me happy. The way the lights from the T.A.R.D.I.S. gleamed off her smile, or the way when she laughed her eyes crinkled in the corners. Rose Tyler was the light of my life, and she was a wonderful light at that.  
"So where are we?" All of the questions, asked with such eager joy to learn.  
"You know where we are! Parked on the edge of the galaxy, floating in time."  
"I know… I just like to hear you say those kinds of things." She danced around the controls and smiled, hair bobbing behind her. Moving to the rhythm of unheard music, she swung herself into my arms.  
"That was wonderful, Rose." The way she looked into my eyes made my hearts patter and my soul fill with warmth.  
"Doctor…"  
"Yes?"  
"Do timelords sleep?" I was in my usual spot, leaning against the core and listening to the soft hum from the box.  
"Occasionally, I don't always." Maybe it was the way she was careful, but whenever she was close to me I felt out of myself. It was as though I was an excited ghost watching her move so graciously.  
"What do you do while I sleep?"  
"I do what I always do, I sit down here and I think. I interact with the T.A.R.D.I.S. and make sure that she's functioning. Sometimes I just walk around, and wait." She looked up at me, a mixture of love and adventure in her eyes.  
"Then let's go. Tonight, you can come and read to me and sleep. We'll have a long peaceful rest."  
"Okay." I followed her to the room, which we had decorated together. The fact that I had never once used my own bedroom didn't unsettle me, because it was being used for something I loved more than myself.  
She changed into her pajamas and curled up beside me. The bedding was cold, but the heat from Rose made me feel at home, whatever that should've felt like. When she laid her head on my chest, both of my hearts sped up to an unimaginable pace.  
"So what book are we going to read?" So curious, always curious.  
"It's a story from Gallifrey. The story my mother and father read to me. Are you ready?" She nodded, and so I began.

_I remember the way I read to her, and the way she listened. Her interest in the things from my past made me so joyous. I can't seem to finish this memory, but I must. I must do it for her. _

When I read the final words from the book, she was already asleep, snoring softly and snuggling herself into me. Clicking off the light, I did the same, drifting into deep sleep.

"Doctor… Wake up." She was whispering, shaking me slightly.  
"What is it?" Sitting up abruptly, I gripped her shoulders. "Are you alright?"  
"I made you breakfast." That smile broke my soul down to the meaning of life. I could smell it now… it smelt of eggs and fresh tea.  
"Thank you…" I didn't know why but I wasn't myself. I felt out of place, but when Rose handed me a cup of tea and held my hand, I was back in place.  
I finished the wonderful food in a matter of minutes, and I was ready to go.  
"So what's on the agenda for today? A new planet? A new species? Maybe even a different galaxy?"  
"Actually, Doctor, I wanted to take it slow today. I'm not saying I don't like the adventures the adventures are the best thing that I've ever experienced. But today, I want to see the adventure in relaxation. Is that okay?"  
"Rose Tyler, that is most okay with me. What would you like to do first? This day, belongs to you." I didn't even get a warning, we were suddenly dancing. I was okay with dancing I was actually in love with dancing, as long as it was with her. First, we tried to learn the tango. That fiasco ended in us laughing over ourselves and just doing simple dances.  
It didn't matter what she did, I fell in love all over again.  
Next, we baked. I had never done something like that before in my life, but apparently it was simple. Rose made me wear a ridiculous apron, but I did it anyways. I watched her mix batter and stir various things. I helped of course, but this was her joy, and her way of teaching me new things.  
By the end of that experiment I had different mixes of things in my hair and she had melted chocolate on her shirt. But it was all worth it, because the cookie she- _we _made were absolutely scrumptious.  
For the rest of that afternoon, we ran around the T.A.R.D.I.S. and read multiple books, her cuddling in my lap, myself hanging from banisters.  
I can say only a few things about that day, I learned that running around isn't always necessary and that I loved her more than myself.

_But now she's gone, and all I'm burdened with is ever-leaving memories. Memories that I wish to keep, but they're just becoming lost to me, always leaving. The pain of losing Rose is comparable to losing Gallifrey. One was fought for, and one was dragged from m fingertips. I wish I could have both of them back, but those wishes are lost among the stars, lost among my memoires. So remember, take the ones you hold most dear, and keep them tight in your grasp. Because one heart breaking is enough, but two hearts shattering from pain is unbearable._


End file.
